1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a liquid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
Recently, an inkjet printer technique has been applied to eject a liquid (it is referred to as a high viscosity liquid) having a viscosity higher than that of the water-based ink which is usually used. For example, there has been proposed an apparatus in which a nozzle for ejecting liquid includes a taper portion tapering off toward the ink ejection side and a straight portion disposed successively from the tip of the ejection side of the taper portion (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-90223).
When the high viscosity liquid is ejected from the nozzle including the taper portion and the straight portion, sometimes the ejection of the liquid becomes unstable. For example, the liquid may not be ejected, and an ejection amount may be insufficient. Various factors can be considered which make the ejection unstable. One of the factors is that a pressure of the liquid within the pressure chamber is not efficiently applied to eject the liquid.